


Another day another way

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Painful Sex, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Smut, Sweet, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: MacKenzie Montez is a young German Outlaw woman, wich wanders around with her horse. She feels lonely. And coincidentally she meets the Van Der Linde Gang. But will the meeting turn out good or bad?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Bill Williamson & Oc, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith
Kudos: 1





	Another day another way

I ride outside Rhodes with my faithful golden achal tekkiner horse. I'm not rich, I'm poor. But I stole him from a rich guy two years ago. We bonded immediately. Luckily no one stole him of me yet. But I'm the only one he let's near him. Other people get a good kick or bite. Suddenly I'm surrounded by many masked man with guns. I stop Monroe. I don't even think about grabbing my shotgun if my shoulder. And my two golden cattlemen revolver with white pearl handle, wich I stole also from that guy, like that golden hunting knife with black skull engraving, I leave alone too. It's to many man.

,,Don't take my horse please!" I beg with my German accent. 

I have to say that you almost don't hear my accent anymore. 

,,We don't want your stupid horse, even though it looks like it cost one million or even more, we want all of your money NOW!" A deep voice growls.

,,I don't have any." I whisper.

I'm so afraid. I'm tough and can shoot people dead, but I can't handle so many guys. Yes when I can do a surprise attack, but not when they surprise me.

,,You're a bad liar. You have that horse, so you are rich."

,,I stole it. Just like you did. I mean arabian horses are expensive to, specially when they are albinos like yours. You try to rob me, that's why I can say your horse is stolen. You are just as poor as I am." I say confident.

All man look at me shocked. I can see it in their eyes.

,,Touché." He answers.

,,Your a smart one. And you can shoot. What about you join us? We're all outlaws just like you. The lonely days may be over if you join us. We don't bite. And we have some other woman back in camp." The black haired man say.

,,Sure. I would like that."

,,Then follow us." The leader says.

All man pull down their bandanas. I follow them back to camp. There I hitch my horse to a hitching post. Then I follow them into camp.

,,Everyone to the cmap fire now!" The leader yells.

It seems to be a big gang. Many man and few girls join us. They stand opposite us. The leader said I should stand next to him.

,,Everybody! This is our new gang member. Treat her with Respekt! That's an order. Girl, say your name, age and where you are from originally." The leader say.

Why the age? 

,,Uhm. I'm MacKenzie Montez. I'm 30 years old and uh I'm originally from Frankfurt in Germany. But it's okay if you just call me Kenzie or Mac." I say shy.

,,Germany. Well. I'm Dutch Van Der Linde. The leader of this gang." He smiles.

,,That's Hosea Matthews, my helping hand and heart and brain of the gang."

He points to an older man, wich is still handsome. He nods smiling at me. I smile back.

,,That's Bill Williamson, some grumpy drunk ex soldier from the army. But he can be useful if he is sober. But a sober Bill is rare." He giggles.

And all other members giggles too. He pointed at a big heavy man with beard. He seems intimidating.

,,That's Miss Grimshaw, or Susane. She watched out that everybody do their chores and earn their keep."

He points at an older woman. She has one grey strand in her hair.

,,That's Josiah Trelawny. A slippery magician. He's good at dissappearing and reappearing. He is our informant." 

The man he points at shortly bows. He wear fine clothes, slicked back black hair and a well groomed black mustache. He looks so handsome and cute.

And so he introduce the rest of the gang to me. There's one older man wich is from Austria. Maybe he speaks German too. I don't know. Suddenly we hear hooves thundering. Dutch, Hosea, Arthur and I walk to the camp entrance.

,,It's Lenny." Hosea says.

The dark skined young man run towards us. Out of breath and panicked.

,,What's wrong son?" Dutch ask.

I learned quickly that he likes to call his gang members son. Specially to Arthur and John he say it often.

,,They-they killed Micah. I-we...." He breaths heavily.

,,Calm down. What happend?" Dutch says.

Arthur seems to be verry happy that this Micah is dead.

,,I don't know. I-he we wear in Strawberry. He starter some commotion with a guy he seemed to know. I had to wait a few meters away he said. And suddenly Pinkerton was all over the place. They shot both dead. The man and Micah. I could flee. Just like that." Lenny says out of breath.

,,Shit." Dutch says.

,,Arthur take him to town! Valentine not Strawberry! Get that boy something to drink, but don't cause any trouble!" Dutch growls, before he turn arround, and stomp into his tent.

Arthur and Lenny mount their horses and left camp.

,,Finally! We're free. That bastard is finnaly dead." Hosea Sighs.

,,What?" I say confused.

,,Follow me. I'll tell you."

I follow the older man trough the camp. After a while we sit on a big rock on a cliff on the outskirts of the camp.

,,What a beautiful few!" I say surprised.

,,Isn't it." He smiles.

,,Okay I'll tell you. But don't tell Dutch or anybody else about it."

,,Trust me, I won't." I whisper.

,,Okay good... " He starts.


End file.
